kori's escape
by PizzzapiepersonXD
Summary: kori is tired of her dad saying that her boyfriend richard is not going to treat her right, so she runs away, but with a totally differnet look. rated T for miner language and a theme


"But dad! He's my boyfriend, why can't you just let us be! Im mature enough to know not to get pregnant of anything! I just want to spend time with him!"

"He's not right for you! He wont be good to you! All he wants is to see what you can do then leave."

Kori was now frustrated.

"Father! He said he has never done that and wont be trying anytime soon! He says there's something special about me, he would never try to hurt me!"

"oh really? Then go with your boyfriend, but don't come crying to me when your left alone with no where to go."

Kori smiled devilish like.

"believe me… I wont."

She went up to her room, it was a room with pink carpet a small bed that was purple, her favorite color, and pink. There was a bear that Richard gave her for Valitine's day. She packed her things and was almost out the window when she thought for a second, then went back downstairs.

"Father I was wrong and I wont be seeing him anymore. If you need me I will be in my room."

Her father was most pleased, until he checked on her a hour later.

When she left she was wearing a black tank top that said "I'm sorry, I cant her you with the sound of how AWESOME I am."

And a gray mini skirt with butterflies on one side and some skulls on the other. She thought if she was going to run away she should have a different look or her father would be able to find her with 1000 girls around her. Her hair was dyed black with streaks of gray and a blood red color. Her friends, Rachel, Victor, Garfield, and her boyfriend Richard where at the same club her father found her at.

"Kori? Is that you?"

Said Rachel.

"Yup, I had to get a new look or my dad would be able to find be easy, and now I look like a punk. Kinda punk princess thing I wanted going on so."

Kori smiled with this devilishly awesome plane of hers.

Richard came up to Kori.

"I'm liking the look of butterflies and skulls on you ass."

Richard said slyly.

"You can look but you cant touch."

Said Kori, making the others laugh.

Garfield but a hand on his shoulder.

"Well… your not getting lucky tonight. But me on the other hand?"

Rachel winked and said,

"Maybe."

Garfield over exidedly did his yes and drank a beer.

"Ok now for the best part of the night… well the second best part. BAR TENDER GET THE BEER OUT BECAUSE WHERE GONNA NEED A LOT OF IT!"

All drank plenty of beer and danced to songs like "Poker Face", "Tik Tok", and plenty of others. They where all drunk in two hours. Garfield let out a chuckle and for some reason took his shirt off, and him and Rachel desided to go in a closet for a little while. A rather large closet. For some time before they got out there where strange noises.

"Wanna go next?"

Said Richard slyly.

Kori thought for a second, she wasn't going to see her dad anymore, she's 19 and she can affored her own place so she desided that she can because she prepared if anything happens. She took off Richard's black leather jacket and dragged him in the dim room with his muscle shirt closing the door, but not before telling Rachel thank you for getting him the extra beer. Rachel said that she didn't have to. She new they didn't have the protection to protect Kori from having a baby, but she new if she became pregnant that he would stay. Even if he's a playboy at times, he is responsible.

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Richard held her hands and kissed his.

"I would love you matter what, believe me, theres nothing that would keep me away from you."

Kori smiled and kissed him back.

"What about if we do this? We don't have the… you know and what if?"

She was cut off bye Richard.

"You really think if you become pregnant that I would leave you? I cant even think about that."

Kori smiled.

*a few hours later*

"KORI! YOUR GROUNDED! YOUR COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!"

Kori paniced.

" I don't have to live with you! Me Richard."

She thought for a second. She new that this would scare her dad and make him stay with her even though he would even if he her father didn't want him to.

"And my baby!"

Her father nerly exploaded.

"YOUR WHAT!"

"You heard me, that's right."

He smiled

"Your not pregnant, your going to get a check up to see if you really are and… if so Richard don't ever leave her! Or lord so help me I will cut every boy organ of your's off so this wont happen to any of the girls you date again!"

Richard turned to Kori. And whispered.

"Kori did you make this up? Because if this isn't true then he will kill you and break use apart, but if this is true then I really don't know. I wont and will never leave, true or not."

Kori smiled.

"Thanks Richard, and im sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

He kissed her before she got in her car and drove with her dad to the doctor's office. Rachel, Victor, and Garfield came up to them and said "Good luck." and Rachel and Garfield where both very, very, very drunk. Victor wasn't drunk so he drove everybody to where the needed to go.

"Garfie boo! Look its… its…"

She threw up before she could finish her sentince.

*at the doctors office*

"Kori your grounded for one leaving home when I tell you not to and the fact that where at the hospital finding out if your pregnant or not!"

Kori frowned.

"I guess that's what I get, but im 19 and my birthday's in a month! Dad… IM MOVING OUT!, wow that felt good."

"WHAT! Kori! Your not ready!"

"Dad im going to collage and I have money for an apartment and I can drive plus the fact that I work at wal-mart and get about 20 dollars an hour. Im ready plus the fact that I have my boyfriend to support me all the way, and the fact I already packed my things."

Her father sighed.

"Kori I don't want you to grown up so fast, I don't want your life to be misrible."

"Dad with Richard I'm not misrible. I never have been.

The doctor came in with the results.

"And?"

"Congratsultions!"

Richard smiled and huged Kori. Then did something he thought he wouldn't have the guts to do. He got down on his knees and took out a ring.

"Kori you know that I love you and I want to be with you forever, Kori… will you marry me?"

Kori smiled and kissed him.

Then frowned,

"no."

"Why?"

Kori laughed.

"I'm kidding! Yes!"

(me explaning the rest of Kori and Richard's and other's life)

_Richard and Kori will be very happy taking care of there twins (boy and girl named Kighlie and Julieus, I named them after my little two and 6 year old friends!) living in there house. Garfield and Rachel one day have one of there own and are very happy together with there little girl named Lexie (named after another six year old friend I have) Victor some day finds someone and there happy, but have know kids of there own they adopted a great Dane named Jaiden (guess who I named that after __J )_

**Disclamer: I don't NOT own teen titans or there REAL character names, but I do own this story so anyone try to take it there dead! And don't say im encourgeding teen pregnacys because shes like 19 and in a month its her b-day so its not really! Please suscribe but nothing mean. ok bye (and do me a favor and tell me how to make chapters in stories not be the same chapter as the last) and sorry if I got the names wrong but I doubt I did **


End file.
